Makino
}} On Yod-Colu, a great scientist named Vril Dox developed an advanced artificial intelligence which he named "Makino." Using it, Dox dared to look further than anyone ever before, into the Fifth Dimension. However, he discovered what appeared to be a war, and forecast the destruction of his world and so many others by a force he christened "The Multitude". He tried various methods to stop this force, from experimenting on his son to petitioning the government. But none of it worked, and he was arrested to be exiled. So Dox took a drastic step: he created a megalink body for the artificial intelligence, which he upgraded and placed in the robotic shell with the intent to utilize the AI to to build an army of the robots, linking with it in the process and in essence becoming Makino himself. He then digitized the city where he and his family lived and left his world to burn. Merging himself with Makino and creating an army of megalinks and spaceships, Dox set out to save worlds from "The Multitude" by saving the pinnacles of their culture in cyberspace using a virtual dimension known as the Framework, and in so doing, he became the "Collector of Worlds." Whenever he encounters a world that is on the list, he takes control of the world's infrastructure, makes an army of ultralinks to get him the things he wants, saves it all in one city, then minituarizes it and freezes it. The locals in return refer to him by the name of the most advanced local computer system. On the planet Noma, he was Pneumenoid; on Bryak he was Mind2; on Krypton he became Brainiac 1.0, etc. The main Collector ship travelled to Krypton when it heard that Jor-El, one of their scientists, had successfully repelled The Multitude. However, by the time he got to Krypton, the planet was beginning to fall apart and Jor-El was dead. Hoping to recreate Jor, the Collector searched among the survivors, finding Zor-El, a brother. The Collector wiped Zor's memory, rewrote his DNA using samples of his brother's blood, enhanced his body with technology, and gave him a suit decorated with the standard of the House of El. Naming the result as the ultimate Kryptonian, a Cyborg Superman, the Collector sent him into the universe to find exceptional things and bring them back. This Collector ship, now answering to Makino after its time on Krypton, passed near the planet of Tolerance in the Tenebrian Dominion. Whatever its plans, it found itself opposed by an undercover Green Lantern and a ragtag group of mercenaries and rebels. It passed on. A Collector ship came to save Earth. Parking in trans-Uranian space, it made contact with the one of the only humans smart enough to talk to it: Luminary. Trading scientific advice for information on Earth, it decided that Metropolis would be the city it digitized. However, its plan hit a snag, in the form of Superman, a Kryptonian. Convinced that it needed him to complete its representation of Krypton - the Virtual City of Kandor - it tried to fight him personally, but the Collector left itself open to digital attack, and Superman managed to take it over using the Brainiac computer in the ship that brought him to Earth. The Collector's ship was Superman's base for some years, floating in Earth orbit. However, under as-yet-unseen circumstances, he moved to the Fortress of Solitude at Earth's North Pole. Makino later found its way to I'noxia, where Cyborg Superman had found a Kryptonian dying of Kryptonite poisoning. While trying to keep her alive, Cyborg Superman's memories came back to a degree, and Makino had to fight him off, allowing the rogue Kryptonian to escape. Making contact with the Phantom Zone prisoner Xa-Du, Makino concocted a plan to destroy Superman. One part of the plan involved the monster nicknamed Doomsday, taking advantage of a Kryptonian prophecy about a great monster that would destroy a warrior of the House of El. The second part of their plan was to take advantage of the previous Makino's discovery that his brain was compatible with human physiology. Looking for the Twenty, he discovered that Lois Lane had mind powers now. Using her as his agent on the ground, the plan could begin. Makino did something to the inhabitants of Smallville, putting the inhabitants into comas but also making their brains broadcast a signal into space. Before Superman could investigate, Makino freed Doomsday from the Phantom Zone and set it loose on Earth, stronger than before. Superman was forced to kill Doomsday and absorb his body, in an act that would mutate him into a monster. With a little prodding, Superman left Earth. At this point, Makino sent a fleet of ships, guarded by Cyborg Superman, to Earth to amplify the signal coming from Smallville, and broadcast it over the entire Earth. By the time the deranged Superman returned to thwart him, Makino had taken control of every human on Earth, and revealed the rest of his plan: to use these minds to give himself the power to change reality, and use that to restore his family. In a titanic psychic three-way struggle for ultimate power between Makino, Superman and Lois Lane, Superman got the power and restored himself and Lois to normal before waking the human up and throwing Makino into a black hole. However, on the other side, Makino found himself face-to-face with a world made of splinters of destroyed universes. Makino seems to have survived this location, however, and was working in a lab when he was contacted by the Justice League about the possibility of future temporary recruitment into a team to save the universe from the after-effects of the Convergence. Stats (Suit) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Injustice League Revengers